Travis and his Last Days 2018 STORY PT 1
by CloudAlphaSonic
Summary: Travis the red cat has always been known as the Immortal Spider Ninja and a helper to Sonic the Hedgehog. But when a diabolical plan is made that could kill him, he seeks help from a friend that Sonic knows about. Will Travis be able to ruin the diabolical plan from his evil brother, Dexter, or will he die trying? Find out in this story of Travis and his Last Days 2018 STORY PT 1!


Travis and his Last Days 2018 - STORY

By MMGreatArtist456 (CloudAlphaSonic)

*From Travis's POV **Point of View**

If you are wondering how I am writing this story, I am doing it on my HP Windows 10 Pavillion Laptop. Hi, I'm Travis Yuko Thompson. (Yes, I changed my last name.) I am 27 years old and I have a wife, Marissa, and 3 kids: Colter (15), Janice (13) and Travis II (12). This is, by far, the best family I ever have now. The one I had was one of my worst histories I ever had. But before I tell you my bad history, I have to give you this WARNING:

WARNING:

This story will contain:

BLOOD AND GORE

Strong Language

and Adult Content

Also, my story will include my friends and other characters that I call my "Family of Justice": Tobio, Steven, Blossom, May, Midnight, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow Adrian the Hedgehog (He's my first brother.), Lilac the Dragon Girl, Milla Basset the Hound, Carol the cat (Freedom Planet), and Travis's evil brother, Dexter Yuko Thompson. *This story will take place in Earth 8,000 years into the future.*

That's it. ENJOY!

Chapter 1 - The Sinister Plan ||

I was walking with my wife, Marissa, to get some school supplies for our sons and one daughter. The sun was just coming down and the store closes at 10:00pm. She was excited to get back to work at being a pilot for a four-seated airplane. And I was ready to go back to work as an artist and painter for a book for my company *((and he's also a singer and composer just like DAGames. XD)). But when we got to the store, we heard a scream at the alleyway that sounded like a woman. We went in that alleyway to see Blossom getting raped by a robber and Tobio and Steven were tied up. I ran to the robber and kicked him in the hip to the fence. "OW!" yelled the robber. I untied Tobio and Steven and they took Blossom to Tobio's base. "Why, you li-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!" I hip checked him and beat the holy hell out of him. Marissa watched in horror, but went into the store to buy the supplies on the list while I beat the robber until he learned his lesson. I walked out of the alleyway to find Marissa at the pencils area. "Hmm..." she hummed to herself. "Sorry you had to see that," I said to her. "It's ok. I never thought your sister would be raped like that. O_O" She shudders like something is chilling her spine. She checks the list again and buys the set of mechanical pencils (Hey, almost everybody loves them. XD). Then, we buy backpacks, notebooks, textbooks and 3-Ring-Zipper Binders with their favorite colors. We pay for 'em and then come to our house just in time for our movie starring me, of course, named, "The Gunman's Revenge." After that, we go to bed.

-One Day Later

"Grr...My brother attacked you? AGAIN?!" Dexter yelled. "Y-y-yes, sir. He attacked me when I was just about to rob Blossom," somebody said nervously. "ARRRRRRRRRGH! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND THAT CAT!" He calms down after an outburst. "Hmm...No matter, I have the perfect plan to get rid of him. But first, I'll need some ASSISTANCE." He calls Dr. Eggman for some help and advice. "Who's there?" Eggman asked. "Hello there, Dr. Eggman. I am Dexter, Travis's brother and enemy of him and Sonic. I need to ask you a favor," he says. "What kind of favor?" Eggman asked. Dexter then explained the plan to get rid of Travis and Sonic for good. "OH HO HO HO! That's a good plan. We are going to set the traps first, tho," Eggman deadpans. "Oh, don't worry." Dexter gives the evil, sinister face. "We'll get to work on finding those. *turns to his minions* David! Frank! I'll need you to get these supplies to set the traps," Dexter says and writes down the list of things needed for the traps. "Now GO! Me and Eggman here are gonna get to work on making _power drainage_ devices." They both laughed like an evil scientist. One day, though, they will finally kill me and Sonicd. _SOON... VERY, VERY SOON..._


End file.
